


【凤宍】秘密特训

by Peachinsummer



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachinsummer/pseuds/Peachinsummer
Summary: 放学后的网球部，第一双打在更衣室中的秘密特训。口交/颜射/中出注意。





	【凤宍】秘密特训

黄色的小球滚落一地。

傍晚的球场空空荡荡，更衣室里却热闹。柜子前是网球部的第一双打，气若游丝搂抱在一起。

隔着薄薄一层短袖衫，彼此的心跳都听得清楚。宍户想事情是怎么发展到这一步的，明明前十几分钟还在跟这个人认真讨论问题来着。

——啊啊， 到底为什么，不能像青学那对黄金搭档一样实现同调呢?

本是随口一说，其实自己也没急着完成这个。不是没有信心，而是觉得这种事似乎并不是一蹴而就的。 长太郎却当了真，认认直真拉着他分析起来，最后话题歪到十万八千里。

搭档啊，当然是形影不离，异体同心。

了若指掌。

宍户觉得在某种程度上，凤对他的了解确实有些超乎想象....甚至会清楚一些自 己都不知道的事。比如——

“宍户前辈，原来这里也是弱点呢。”

耳下的肌肤被轻轻舔过，他几乎要炸起来，挣扎几下后又被大力搂回怀中:“不要逃。”

——是不是有什么地方不一样?尽管这种带着撒娇意味的拥抱也做了不止一次，宍户却敏锐地察觉到某种难以言喻的东西。

“长太郎。”

“嗯?”

“你在急躁什么?”

感觉到环在自己腰上的双臂微小地僵硬了一下，宍户转过身，恢复了前辈的语气道:“我知道你很想完成同调……我何尝不是呢?但没必要急于一时啊。我们慢慢来，不停地磨合下去，总有一天会超越……”

“我知道!”凤握了握拳头，目光瞥向长凳上两个人摞在一起的球拍，“ 我会放松一些的。和宍户前辈在一起的话，我相信一定可以做得到。”

他笑起来:“我也是啊。你在身边的话，总会慢慢地平静下来。”

凤缓缓点了一下头，试探性地放缓语调:“那，那我们要不要继续……”

“啊?现在好像挺晚了吧，还要继续练习吗?”

“不是那种事情啦!”

短暂的沉默后宍户终于意识到是在说刚才那个偷袭成功的吻。

偷袭前辈也就罢了，居然还意犹未尽?

不过好像自己也不讨厌就是了……

趁着走神的这几秒，凤又把手伸过来，轻轻抚摸着他泛红的耳垂。

“喂，这里可是部里的更衣室喔，留下痕迹的话明天可能会被发现……”

“痕迹?”凤一怔，随即微笑起来，“ 其实我只是想亲一下宍户前辈，不过前辈既然想的话，那我们就开始吧。

开始什么啊? ! 

一下子被抱住，因为还没反应过来，两个人一起撞在柜子上，发出哐当一声响。宍户被抱得浑身发热，又害怕附近会有什么人发现，便压低了声音:“你真是越来越大胆了……训练结束，赶紧收拾东西回家！”

“纵容我一次嘛。”

“…………”

其实想说“想得美”的。不知道为什么话到嘴边没说出口。温热的气息落在脖颈，他一抬脸，不偏不倚撞上学弟垂眸望过来的目光。

好羞耻。被这样注视着……根本是像女生一样啊?！到底是要干嘛……

宍户平稳了一下呼吸，像之前的无数次一样闭上眼睛。凤一手按着肩膀低头去吻他，从温柔的碰触到舌尖相撞。宍户没由来地开始紧张，对方传达过来的爱意掩藏在平静细密的潮水之下，然而还是可以感觉到的， 那份汹涌的感情……几乎要将他淹没了。

更加不妙的是，原本环在自己腰上的手开始慢慢往下滑落，在短裤的裤管边缘摩挲着。

好热。想避开这阵抚摸带来的瘙痒而扭动了一下腰肢，没想到却成了犯罪的药引。

快停下来……

凤却完全没有这个想法，只是一味地反复呼唤自己的名字，手也更加不安分。再回过神来时，原本好好穿着的运动短裤都要被扯掉一半了。

“分分场合啊，明天——”

“可是，宍户前辈明明也已经……高大的男孩子眸色更重，情不自禁去吻弄他的唇角与下颌，握过球拍的手触碰着双腿之间的部位，鼓鼓一蓬。

胸膛互相紧贴着，心跳声被无限放大。大脑中泛起细小的嗡鸣，奇怪的感觉涌上来。宍户了缩身子，莫名想要更多的触碰与抚摸。这样想着，他叫出了后辈的名字。

脊背被压到橱柜上，冰凉一片。下面却是火热的，短裤被扯到膝弯，隔着底裤能完全看到勃起的形状。他的学弟也好不到哪里去，胸膛起伏着靠近过来，用手慢慢抚慰。

“宍户前辈……原谅我。”

都已经做到这个份上了还在说这种话。宍户抬眸瞥他一眼，也顺势将手往对方的腿间摸去。

好大……！

身高也好那什么也好，这家伙真的是二年级吗?！

男性气息塞满昏暗狭小的空间。平常时网球部的正选们都会来这里换衣服，然而此刻他们却在这里又亲又抱，互相用手抚慰逐渐兴奋的器官。顶端的小孔一点点吐出汁液，央户不受控制地小声叫出来，立刻咬住嘴唇。

算了，死就死吧。

像是下了极大的决心，他拉着学弟来到长凳旁坐下，将脸凑到对方鼓涨的性器前。

“宍户前辈……”  
“不想被发现的话就闭嘴。”

凤微微眯着眼睛，啧啧的水声中能感受到性器进一步的涨大。一线昏昏的薄光漏进来，将更衣室分割成两半。实户没去拉挂在腿弯的内裤，下半身的肌肤半遮半掩地裸露着，此刻正坐在阴影里替后辈上下舔弄肉茎，口水打湿卷曲的耻毛。

虽然害羞，但被包裹的感觉太舒服了。凤没忍住抱着他的头部往前顶了几下，然后帮忙擦去口角垂下的涎水。

老实说替人口交的感觉并不算好，因为自己得不到什么实质性的快感。被猛地往里撞了几下，宍户只觉得嘴里的东西直直顶着喉头，一阵生理性的难过。眼角被逼出泪水，只能在每次进出时尽力用舌头轻轻抵住茎身，换来短暂的安慰。

凤却显得颇为受用，摸着他帽子下的脸庞，温柔得要将人融化了。

“前辈，再含得深些……”

还要怎么深?！宍户气急，这家伙完全是把自己的嘴巴当做第二个洞来用了。还没来得及表示愤怒，身前的人动作逐渐加快，破碎的呻吟也全部泄了出来。

等一下，难道要在这里面——

不行，绝对不行！！

意识到即将要发生的事，宍户急忙退出。奈何还是稍晚了一步，血管鼓涨的肉茎在撤出时抖动了两下，精液一下子洒到了自己的嘴角和脸上，顺着下颌骨缓缓滑落。

“长太郎...”

“对、对不起——！”

凤呆呆地看着，出神了好一会儿才伸手胡乱收拾起残局来。

“喂，你不会自己解诀了就什么都不管了吧?”宍户红着脸，舔去嘴角的一点白浊后朝对方慢慢分开腿，“这样的话可就太逊了。”

地板上滴落的液体已经干涸，夕阳的灼红顺着云端铺展在少年的双颊。凤喉结动，上前将他的内裤勾了下来，双手按住膝盖。

“是，我会全力以赴的。”

熟悉的词句，在共同奔跑的赛场上也听到过。宍户本是单打选手，在某次触礁后几欲一蹶不振。对战迹部又凄惨落败，高傲的部长将球拍扛在肩上，朝他扬了扬下颚。

——你已经完了，不过……如果是双打的话，你的努力或许还有用。

在那个人的身后，远处的栏杆后，树影下的凤正站在那里，平静地望过来。

平静地，细细地打量着一身灰尘与汗水，发丝凌乱的自己，像是审视，抑或带着羞辱意味的端详。隔着过远的距离，他无法看清对方眼底是否涌动着什么压抑的情绪，只觉得所有的热浪都汇聚到这具身体上。难堪又尴尬。

而此刻的情形和那时也不相上下。宍户咬紧下唇将双手扶在两边大开的膝盖上，脑海中浮起咕嘟咕嘟的气泡，除此之外一片空白。静谧的空间中他听到自己过于沉重的心跳，以及凤刻意压抑却仍粗重的呼吸声。

交缠，混乱。

又仿佛百无顾忌。

他无法想象自己现在的模样，汗水打透的队服上衣前乳尖凸出，运动短裤与内裤被脱下来扔在一边，结实又修长的双腿正赤裸裸地往两边大开着，像是江户时代，茶屋里为了招揽客人而展现身体隐秘之地的阴间[①]。

这种想法甫一出现就将火种点燃，不仅是面庞，连被注视着都腿间也觉出些许异样来了。凤仍是俯身注视着，忽然像是发现了什么一般小小地惊叫出来。

“宍户前辈……硬得好厉害。”

“闭嘴……”

完全没有警告的效果。不仅如此，反倒勾起了这家伙进一步作恶的念头，手掌握住勃起的性器，一边上下撸动着，一边将嘴唇贴近自己的耳畔，说起平日里绝对不会想象出的下流语句来。

“长太郎……别玩了，”宍户忍住要射出来的冲动，抬眸瞪过去一眼，“玩弄前辈不是什么好习惯。”

凤往旁边一歪头，微笑着按住他肌肉紧绷的大腿内侧，撒娇轻若叹息:“我喜欢嘛。”

……总是这样，总是用这种温驯又让人难以拒绝的语气说出无比过分的请求。然而此刻这具下贱的身体确实是发了情，没有使用润滑液的后穴大喇喇暴露在别人眼前，小嘴一般泛着晶亮的淫液。倘若有手指插进来，必然被层层湿滑裹住。

凤一手扶着下半身挺立起来的硕大东西，顶端往那片湿润之地蹭了蹭，勾起一阵颤抖的叫。然后挺身挤入，浅浅地抽插。

“啊……”

两个人同时呻吟出声，对视一眼又不好意思地错开。混乱的神经要烧成无法正常解开的铜丝，交合的地方紧致黏稠，宍户无法控制地呜咽着往后倾过身子，死死抓住凤的手臂。

“宍户前辈……很辛苦吧？”体谅对方的姿势不方便进行下一步动作，凤平稳着呼吸将对方拉起来走到橱柜前，“我要重新进来了喔——”

腰部发软，腿也无法站稳。宍户双脚分得很开，手臂撑在高大的橱柜两侧，上半身倾塌下去。挺翘的屁股被温热的手掌覆盖住，股间又潮又热，入口被一寸寸地撑开，空气都带了湿热的甜味。

凤双手扣着他的腰，死命地往甬道深处冲撞，如同球场上那般努力。年轻的肉体发出清脆美妙的撞击声，连带出黏腻的水声，色情得让人喘不过气。

那就溺死在这里好了……宍户闭上眼睛，仿佛忘记了这里是网球部正选们使用的公共更衣室，队友们会在白天聚集在这里换衣服，谈论训练的问题与近期与其他学校的友谊赛。而自己却趁大家都不在的时候不知廉耻地双腿大开，对着学弟淫叫连连。

被填满的感觉带来新奇的满足与快感，膝弯打颤，撑在橱柜上的手掌也忍不住地攥成拳头。他回过头想与学弟接吻，奈何尝试一番后够不到，反被撞得一个趔趄。

凤小声笑出来，拉过他的一只手加快速度抽插。与年龄完全不相符的硕大性器怎么看都是成人尺寸，出没间翻带出淫糜的水光，接着重新狠狠插入。才十四岁……十四岁，蓬勃又稚嫩的年纪，在过于冲击的画面前总是毫无抵抗力。温驯的幼兽抛却拘谨的外衣，此刻的脑海中只想着把尊敬的前辈按在身前，操到他忍不住地呻吟，哭叫，然后在炸裂的快感中失控地射出来。

在我的面前射出来。

往日陪着宍户在深夜进行秘密特训的画面浮现出来，实在是非常努力的人，汗水淋漓也绝不放弃地一次又一次挥拍，将自己的重炮发球全部回击过来……啊啊，那样努力又优秀的人，正在眼前唔唔嗯嗯地呻吟着，从队服中凸出的乳头被压得紧贴在冰凉的橱柜上，大腿间的阴茎也随着自己抽插的动作而可怜地晃动。无论如何都是令人着迷的身体……倘若，倘若死在这上面，也绝对不会有遗憾的吧——

“啊，啊啊啊……宍户前辈，我……”

被呼唤着的人一手探往双腿间，握住那根东西上下撸动着，默许了那句没有说出的请求。凤长太郎有着十四岁男孩子特有的蛮力与耐力，却在看着前辈被干得泛红的穴口时还是忍不住皱着眉，下巴微微仰着缴了械，一股脑将第二股精液射到了这具身体里面。

宍户觉得整个人都快坏掉了，眼前模糊一片，不知道是泪水还是单纯的晕眩。尾椎处又爽又麻，股间烂熟一片，也跟着射了出来，大腿根与小腹上瞬时一塌糊涂。那根肉茎退出去的时候他明显地感到身后的洞口还没有合上，湿热的空气灌进来，搅动起要命的快感。扶着柜子的手臂快要撑不住，膝盖往下弯着，凤留在里面的东西顺着臀缝淅淅沥沥地落下来，在地板上滴成白浊的一小滩。

“你，你真是……”

他回过头，却实在找不出合适的词语，也没有多余的力气。说什么都像带着媚态。

夕暮的光线彻底黯淡了下来。男孩子胸前的十字架闪着微弱的光。两人对望着，胸膛随着大口的喘息起起伏伏。

“干了出格的事啊……被迹部那家伙发现的话，估计要再一次把我踢出正选了。”宍户笑了笑，想要试着挪动脚步却被一把搂进怀里，不由得怔住。“干嘛啊，突然的……”

“宍户前辈……宍户前辈。”

他听到凤甜软却郑重的宣言。雨滴一般落在脖颈与耳畔。

“不管前辈去往哪里……我都会永远追随您。”

眼睫垂落一片稀疏的阴影，黄昏的尾端过于温柔与长久。像是过了一个世纪那么长，他笑着将五指插入了恋人柔软的薄灰色发卷间，脸颊贴上胸膛。

那么，就当做是破例的特训好了。

只有两个人知道的，秘密特训。

【END】


End file.
